


Reliance

by Ekala



Category: Jyuuden Sentai Kyouryuuger
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is shaken by the latest Debomonster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> More that I owe people on the way. This, however, refused to not get written.

"That monster today was really weird, too." Everyone turns to Ami. "I mean, I know it must hurt to see people who are gone, but how did that make them lost? Shouldn't they have realized something was wrong?"

"I agree." A similar turn towards Souji. "Shouldn't it be obvious that dead people showing up are illusions? I didn't know most people were such idiots."

Ian tries to clear the sinking feeling in his gut with a swallow of coffee, but it barely makes it past the knot in his throat.

"There's just... I mean..." Nossan makes vague gestures, probably indicating _awkward topic please help_ , but Ian is too busy staring at the floor and trying not to think about the black hole manifesting itself somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

"But they're dead." Souji, again. "They can't come back. Everyone knows that." Ian shakily sets his cup down, covering his face in his normal winning smirk and shrugs as he stands.

"Maybe they just can't help but hope." He can feel the stares on the back of his neck as he leaves the cafe, but ignores them in favor of focusing his energy on not faltering in a single motion of his casual walk.

He's proud that he actually makes it outside before falling back against a wall, tears breaking through the dam he's been keeping them behind.

Ian neither expects nor wishes for anyone to come after him - his problems are his own to deal with.

He also knows in his heart that had this monster gotten its hands on him, had it promised him, had it shown him _Shiro_ \--

He would have been lost. Broken.

And to have this thrown in his face so soon after he believing - and he had _believed_ , truly, that he had perhaps finally moved past it - was more than he could take.

His legs are shaking, and even the wall won't be quite enough to hold him up for much longer, but suddenly arms surround him and pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm still here."

 _King_. Ian's arms move of what feels like their own accord, fingers clutching desperately at red fabric as his tears spill forth, any reply lost in the sob that wrenches itself out of his chest.

Daigo just holds him firmly, letting him finish the fit with some measure of dignity instead of trying to make him feel better. When he's finally able to put himself back together, Ian pushes away, and Daigo smiles tentatively. "Feeling better?"

Ian gives him a bitter half-smile. They both know why. Daigo claps him on the shoulder and grins anyways.

"You _will_ move forward, Ian. You already _are_." Ian opens his mouth to protest, but Daigo overrides him anyway. "You've got friends. Friends who risk their lives for you. And you do the same in return. We protect the world from some seriously bad guys." A second hand on a second shoulder accompanies a very serious look. "I'm sure Shiro would be proud.

Ian feels a wave of emotion pass, too much and too fast for him to categorize, but he knows their leader can read what he needs to in his eyes. He smiles, truly this time, or at least as truly as he can manage at the moment. "Thank you, King." For being there. For knowing what to say. For saving him. For befriending him. For reading him. For giving him what he needs. For knowing him. For accepting him and all that that means.

Daigo squeezes his shoulders and then flicks him in the nose, grin spreading wider. "Now c'mon. We've got more batteries to test, don't we?" Ian rubs his nose, pouting momentarily before following his leader back into the restaurant.

He will get past this. He won't let it hold him back. They are counting on him.


End file.
